Chihiro and Hoshiko
by Fail4Ninjas
Summary: The last time we saw Haku was right before Chihiro crossed the river to the human world... She saved Haku and her parents from Yubaba and left the spirit world in peace, but will this peace be short-lived? I sense a bad aura amiss...
1. Prologue: An Autumn Morning

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own this; that's all I gotta say.

Author: GreenMamushi

Editors: Everyone else

**Chihiro and Hoshiko**

**Prologue: An Autumn Day**

"Have a good day at school!" Chihiro's mother called out as Chihiro hopped down the steps of her house. The thirteen year old girl paused a moment to inhale the new autumn day. It was warm this morning but the bursts of red, orange, and yellow leaves swaying in the light breeze reminded her of the upcoming winter.

"I wonder how Haku has been," Chihiro thought as she made her way to the bus stop. It's already been three years since she had entered the spirit world and saved her parents from the ruthless Yubaba. That's when she first met Haku, too.

Chihiro sighed and stepped onto the bus taking her to where she wanted to be the least: school.

"Why should I go to school? Learning new stuff is cool and all, but they only teach uninteresting and unnecessary things. Who needs to know that igneous rocks form from volcanoes?" It was the conversation she had with herself every morning on the ride to school.

"Also, no one likes me. At all. I moved here when I was in fourth grade but they still treat me like some monster or alien or nobody."

Chihiro gathered up her bag as the bus pulled into the station. She gave the driver a polite thank-you and somberly trudged down the street to Kohaku Junior High.

Even though this morning seemed like any other grumpy morning, Chihiro felt a queer disturbance in the brisk fall air. With a fast heart beat, Chihiro hurried inside the school building. Something felt just outright peculiar that day.

**- The "Otaku Corner"-**

GreenMamushi: Hey all of you readers out there, I just decided to add a story that doesn't concern Prince of Tennis for once. Hope all of you enjoy it!

Everyone else: SHUN HER! SHE'S AN OUTSIDER AND OUTCAST!

GreenMamushi: Fine... -becomes a hobo-


	2. Chapter 1: The Kappa

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not not not not not not not not not own this = I don't own this.

Author: GreenMamushi

Editors: Everyone else

Original Characters:

Mrs. Tsuki- Chihiro's homeroom and science teacher. She is enthusiastic about her job and throws the burden of the new student onto Chihiro. Only a minor character.

Amane Hoshiko- name means "dark red star"; she is a mysterious girl who just transferred to Chihiro's school. Chihiro is in charge of guiding her through school, but there's something about her that makes Chihiro feel nervous.

Kizu- a black kappa; yes, a kappa. For those who don't know: a kappa is a Japanese mythical creature said to be a mix between a monkey and turtle. He is apparently after Hoshiko.

**Chihiro and Hoshiko**

**Chapter 1: The Kappa**

"BRRRINNGGGG!"

"Good morning class! Today we are going to…" Mrs. Tsuki, the teacher of class 2-B and also Chihiro's science teacher, droned on about her usual speech: attendance, the agenda for this week…

Chihiro was already in her own little world. Staring out the window with her head in the clouds, she drifted off on the back of a green and white river dragon… Haku…

"Chihiro! Ogino Chihiro!"

"Huh?" Chihiro snapped back into reality and faced the front of the room. There stood her teacher and an unfamiliar girl.

"Yes Mrs. Tsuki?" Chihiro answered cautiously and stared at the mysterious child.

"Please pay attention. I guess you also missed the introduction of our new student, Amane Hoshiko. I want you to be Hoshiko's guide. Please help her to her classes and anything else she needs until she is accustomed to her new school."

"I don't see any way out of this," thought Chihiro, "but maybe we could be friends." Getting up from her desk in the back of the room, Chihiro walked over to the front cabinets and retrieved new workbooks for Hoshiko.

"Hello, my name is Ogino Chihiro. Here are workbooks for all of your classes, and you can sit next to me." Chihiro led the awkward girl back to her seat.

When they were settled, Chihiro took a closer look at Hoshiko. She was a rather skinny girl of medium height with both long legs and arms. She had jet-black hair that reached down to her lower back. Chihiro noted that Hoshiko was actually pretty in a strange sort of way. What stuck out most were Hoshiko's eyes. They were a dark, dark violet and Chihiro felt like she was gazing into a deep well. They brought chills down her spine.

Like the other students, Hoshiko was reverently listening to Mrs. Tsuki's speech on atoms and quarks. There was a certain aura radiating from the peculiar girl and it made Chihiro nervous. The new student felt very oddly familiar…

"Finally, it's lunchtime!" Chihiro was relieved. She could rest from the hardships of paying attention and instead enjoy the bento her mother so lovingly prepared. Her lunch wasn't what she was looking forward to though.

"C'mon, Hoshiko! Hurry, we don't have a lot of time!" Chihiro half-ran half-dragged the dark-haired girl across the school cafeteria. They snuck through the double doors and ran down the black asphalt until Chihiro and Hoshiko reached a grassy hill.

"W-Where are you taking me, Chihiro? We aren't allowed to leave school grounds during lunch!" Hoshiko harshly whispered.

"I want to sit by the Kohaku apartments to eat lunch," answered Chihiro calmly. "I have no friends to eat with and I've never gotten caught. If we just sneak back before the bell rings, then there will be nothing to worry about."

Hoshiko unwillingly followed Chihiro to the fountain in front of the buildings and they both sat down to enjoy lunch.

"Now that we have time, can I learn a little more about you?" Without waiting for Hoshiko's approval, Chihiro continued on. "Where did you go to school before you moved here?"

Hoshiko hesitated, but had no choice but to answer. "Well, um… I lived very far from here and uh… Well, I was… homeschooled? Yea, I was homeschooled." Hoshiko blurted.

Chihiro was sure Hoshiko was hiding something, but had no proof that the girl was actually lying. Chihiro finished her lunch bento and gazed upon the fairly new apartment buildings. When Chihiro was a little girl, her family went to this region for a day and Chihiro had gone to wade in a river. When she tripped in a deep ditch on the river bed, the water almost swept her away. Haku, or rather, the Kohaku River spirit, saved her from drowning. Now that they filled in the river and built apartments on the area, Chihiro was sure she could never see Haku again. But this didn't stop her from trying.

Chihiro just happened to moved into the Fukuoka region and attended Kohaku Junior High School, which is just across the field from where the Kohaku River once flowed. Everyday during the lunch period, Chihiro ran to sit on the edge of a fountain near the apartments.

"Chihiro," Hoshiko started, "um… Why do you risk getting in trouble by coming to this…apartment home? You could have eaten outside in the school yard instead."

Chihiro considered her question for a moment. Should she tell the truth or make something up?

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her about the spirit world," Chihiro thought. "She reminds me of Haku for some strange reason."

Just when Chihiro was about to answer, a mythical creature: a mix between a monkey and turtle, jumped out of the fountain.

"I-It's a kappa?" Chihiro screamed.

"I'm here to escort you back, Princess Kurai," the black kappa said menacingly to Hoshiko.

"I don't want to go back!" Hoshiko retorted. "Kizu, how did you find me?"

"Evil exists everywhere, and where there is evil, the Dark Lord, your father, is in power," replied Kizu icily. "Hm… And since I only needed to retrieve you, I'll feast on this little girl as payment." Kizu spun around and faced Chihiro, who was petrified and helpless from the monster. The kappa winded back and-

"AAAIIIIIEEEEE! HAKU!"

FFWWWOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHH

The fountain water cast an alarming glow and two water spouts dispersing from its surface entwined together and formed a magnificent green and white dragon. The sudden morphing of water threw the kappa off balance from his pounce and Chihiro stumbled out of the way.

"River beast," the dragon's ominous voice echoed, "I have warned you to keep your dirty paws off the little girl who sits on the fountain every noonday." Angrily, the river spirit whipped a tunnel of water, hitting Kizu in the throat.

"Ouch, and s-sorry Master Kohaku-sama, but I was just following orders." He whined.

"Your order was to bring back Princess Kurai, was it not?" Kohaku sent another burst of water sent the kappa reeling a few meters back. "Leave now and do not touch either of these girls."

"B-But I need-"

"LEAVE."

Horrified, the kappa hightailed back into the fountain and swam down deep, past the concrete bottom as if it was never there.

Recovered from her shock, Chihiro steadily walked toward Koharu, tears glistening in her eyes. He stared coolly back at her, his eyes also brimming with kindness and affection.

"KOHARU!" Chihiro broke into a run and jump-hugged the grinning dragon. "I missed you so much Koharu! You saved my life again! How did you get here?"

"I've missed you too Chihiro," Koharu replied with emotion, "and you've grown so much."

Looking up mournfully at the bluish-gray sky, Haku answered, "How I got here? They filled in my river but my water still flows underneath these barbaric buildings. The water used in this fountain is of my spirit, my river, so I saw you everyday but could not speak to you. When I left Yubaba, she cast a spell on me. The spell forbid me to communicate with you unless you were ever in grave danger. Like just now."

"I'm so sorry," blurted Hoshiko, who was sobbing on the ground. "It was my fault Kizu put you in danger Chihiro! I'm so, so sorry!"

"A little good came out of it," said Chihiro optimistically, "because I got to see Haku again." Out of the corner of her eye, Chihiro saw that Haku was slowly disintegrating.

"H-Haku?"

"I could only stay visible for a little bit, Chihiro. The spell is too strong and my spirit, or what's left of it, is too weak. Not only does the spell weaken me, but the evils that have befallen all good spirits are also slowly killing me. Chihiro, I must go now but please, save me and the other spirits, or this world is doomed. I know you're the one to do it. This will not be our last meeting… Stay strong…"

Haku continued to disappear at a rapid rate. Chihiro was all tears. She had nothing to say. She knew what she had to do. One last time, Chihiro hugged the dragon's face and planted a kiss on his snout.

"I'll save you Haku. I'll save you and all the other spirits, I promise."

With a final flash, Haku completely vanished, leaving nothing in Chihiro's arms but thin air.

In the distance, a school bell rang. Lunch was over. Wiping her tears off with an arm, Chihiro turned to face Hoshiko.

"Tell me who you are, where you came from, and everything you know about this evil Haku was talking about." Chihiro said sternly. "Don't leave anything out."

Glumly, Hoshiko nodded her head and began her tale…

**- The"Otaku Corner"-**

GreenMamushi: -Sigh- I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I guess I'll have fun writing this story even if no one reads it –pessimistic-

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: -monotone voice- Please support this story for the sake of GreenMamushi. -regular voice- But between you and me, I have no idea what the heck she's talking about. Making me edit this story and make disclaimers and otaku corners... -mumble mumble mumble-

2ManyShoez: I am currently working on a fanfic for Shugo Chara! Please be patient until it is uploaded!

FlippinWonka: How come nobody ever pays attention to my stories anymore! -bawls out in tears-


	3. Chapter 2: Hoshiko's Tale

**DISCLAIMER:**

GreenMamushi: What's up? This chapter is a bit short, but maybe it will spark your excitement…

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Ya right, my upcoming Fairy Tail story is awesomely long!

2ManyShoez: Too long…

FlippinWonka: Ya, your Fairy Tail Prologue is too long.

GreenMamushi: Ha, everyone is on my side for a change!

2ManyShoez and FlippinWonka: Just kidding! TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist is spunky! You're just green.

GreenMamushi: Darn… I'm not shorter than TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist AND I don't own Spirited Away.

**Chihiro and Hoshiko**

**Chapter 2: Hoshiko's Tale**

**Normal POV**

"As you may have guessed by now, I'm not just any ordinary transfer student," Hoshiko began. "Kizu, my father's servant, mentioned my real title, Princess Kurai."

"Doesn't Kurai mean dark?"

Hoshiko looked down sadly. "Yes, it does. I, Princess Kurai, lived with my father in the spirit world."

"S-Spirit world? So you're not human!"

"No, I'm not human, but I left my father's part of the spirit world, what you humans call Hell, and came here disguised as one of you. I ran away from home because I couldn't take my father's insane ideas anymore."

"Insane ideas…?"

"Yes, my father, the Dark Lord, is the ruler of all bad spirits. The ones you humans try to drive away with charms and prayers. My father was very narcisstic and sensitive. He couldn't deal with the hate label everyone gave to the spirits of hell."

Hoshiko sighed sympathetically. "It's not like we spirits could help being bad luck and all, it's just our nature. Besides, there is no good without an evil."

Then she continued, "It's very cliché and all, but the Dark Lord wants to take over the world; both worlds. First, he plans to seize the spirit world by overpowering the good spirits with his servants. Then, when all the good spirits are powerless, he'll capture your world and become the supreme ruler."

Chihiro gaped at Hoshiko in horror. How could she bear such news in total calmness?

Chihiro brought her voice back. "Hoshiko, or I mean, Princess Kurai, why was Haku so weak? Was he hurt by a bad spirit, too?"

"No, he was not directly injured by a spirit," Hoshiko answered, "but my father disrupted the fine balance between good and evil. All spirits, good and bad alike, are terribly hurt right now from the imbalance my father has caused. Even he the Dark Lord, is sickly."

The situation only seemed to get worse and worse. How would Chihiro be able to save two worlds at one time?

"There is one way to save our worlds, and only one," Hoshiko said as if reading Chihiro's mind.

"H-How?" Chihiro whispered.

"We must open the Gate of Shattered Crystal and find the Awakening Mirror before the winter solstice," Hoshiko answered softly.

A dog wailed in the distance and its sound echoed through Chihiro's mind as the dawn of realization hit her.

"The winter solstice!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Yes," Hoshiko sighed. "We'd better get moving."

"That's in less than three months! Where are we going to go? How are we going to start?" Chihiro demanded frantically.

"To the sixth stop on the one way train," Hoshiko answered. "We're going to Zeniba's house."

"Zeniba's house? Why?"

Chihiro remembered Zeniba's house very well. When she was in the spirit world, she had to travel there to return a golden seal Haku had taken from the old woman. Though a bit scary and very powerful, she was a kinder sorceress than Yubaba, her twin sister.

"Zeniba knows a lot about the ways of the world; all of the worlds. Yubaba also has that knowledge, but I'm pretty sure you would rather visit Zeniba than Yubaba. We're heading there to gather information on the Gate of Shattered Crystal."

"Fine," Chihiro answered. "Let's leave immediately."

Hoshiko shook her head disapprovingly. "Wait a minute. You're human. You have needs. I say go home, pack for two months' worth of equipment, and meet me at this fountain tomorrow at 5:00 PM sharp."

"I can't carry that much stuff, and why are you leader all of a sudden?"

"I'm a princess, and I know my way around. That means I'm boss, you feeble-minded human." Though Hoshiko commented cruelly, she felt a soft spot for the pure-hearted girl.

Chihiro sighed. "Whatever," she thought, "as long as I can help Haku and the other spirits regain balance in the spirit world."

Skipping the rest of school and running back to her house, Chihiro quickly unlocked the door and let herself in. Her parents wouldn't be home yet; they worked late, and she was usually home from school before them, anyway.

Chihiro ran to the fridge and threw rice balls, leftovers, and all kinds of long-lasting food in the little blue shoulder bag.

"I'll pack enough for five days' walk," she thought warily, "and we should be in a town by then. I'll buy food with my savings."

Taking a final look around, Chihiro also grabbed a change of clothes, a flashlight, the scrunchie No Face and the others made her, and a windbreaker.

"Who knows how cold it is in the Underworld," she thought icily, and collapsed on her bed. "I'll need as much rest as I can get."

It was only the afternoon, and Chihiro still had to live through dinnertime with her parents. She closed her eyes and drifted off uneasily.

Tossing and turning in her sleep, Chihiro was unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

"Oh Haku, what could _I_ do?"

**- The "Otaku Corner"-**

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: As I've said before, this chapter is way too short for my tastes. So if you guys out there want something more _extended_, then I suggest reading my to-be Fairy Tail crossover Ouran High School Host Club fanfic!

GreenMamushi: Well, you've only gotten to the prologue! –sticks out tongue- I've written a prologue and two whole chapters.

FlippinWonka: Quit your blabbering! I've got a prologue and _three _chapters! –sticks out two fingers-

2ManyShoez: She's kind of loopy if you guys haven't noticed yet. I feel so bad for her…NOT. j/k But you guys should check out my Shugo Chara story if I actually upload it soon!


	4. Chapter 3: To the Sixth Stop!

**DISCLAIMER:**

GreenMamushi: Ah… I can't believe I'm trying to write a long story… Too much plot work…

2ManyShoez: HA! It's 'cause you're a simpleton… though I do prefer writing one-shots too…

FlippinWonka: Well, you can't beat my Tamaki powers! My story, Amai Masquerade Love, has more reviews than your stories COMBINED! xD

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: LOL, stupid mamushi. I was born with the ability to write a lot.

GreenMamushi: Sigh… I don't own this. Though this fanfic will be wicked long… I WON'T GIVE UP! BELIEVE IT! EVEN THOUGH I ONLY HAVE ONE KNOWN READER BECAUSE THAT ONE PERSON REVIEWED, THUS GIVING EVIDENCE OF EVER READING THE STO-

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Shut up, Viper. Basically, audience, read and review, or we'll never know you were here!

**Chihiro and Hoshiko**

**Chapter 3: To The Sixth Stop!**

**Normal POV**

Chihiro woke with a start and the digital clock in front of her unblurred as she slowly became more alert. Her cute Hello Kitty clock read 4:40 A.M.

_Close call_, she thought as she quietly sat up, grabbed her little blue shoulder bag, and quickly scribbled out a note to her parents. Leaving the paper on her bedside, Chihiro paced to the doorway and listened intently.

The radiator was clonking with a rusty, metal resonating effect, and she noted the soft snores coming from down the hall.

Cautiously creeping out her room, and then tiptoeing down the stairwell, Chihiro unlocked the door with a click. Looking back at her peaceful home one more time, Chihiro slipped out from the safety of the familiar to the dangers of the unknown.

o0o0o0o

An elderly man who got up early every morning sighed as his old joints ached. He settled down into his favorite armchair and took out his pills.

"I think these pills count the number of days until I wither away into nothing," he whispered to himself as he took them.

After taking his daily medication, the geezer opened the curtains to his window and looked down on the courtyard. He was surprised to see a teenage girl out there sitting on the yard fountain.

_How peculiar_, he thought. _I wonder why that little lady is out there alone so early in the morning._

o0o0o0o

Hoshiko sighed and glanced impatiently at her watch.

"Where is that human? It's 5:10 already."

Suddenly, a small figure wearing a green t-shirt and denim shorts came running from the direction of a nearby bus stop.

"Sorry I'm late!" Chihiro called as she approached the fountain.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole world to know what we're up to?" Hoshiko scolded.

"S-sorry," Chihiro whispered.

"Here, put this on."

Hoshiko tossed some kind of breathing device to the still dazed and sleepy Chihiro.

Chihiro inspected the gadget. It was a small, stretchy, water-proof bag that supposedly is to be worn over one's head. It was attached to a motor with an arm strap by a long, thin, heavy-duty, and hollow tube.

"Put it on. This machine gathers oxygen and brings it to your lungs when underwater."

"We're going underwater?" Chihiro asked as she fumbled with the elastic cover.

"There are many entrances to the spirit world. Usually, they are found within powerful spirits who protect a certain location. For example, the Kohaku river spirit. He guards this river, and if you recalled, Kizu, the kappa, jumped into the fountain and disappeared. He entered the spirit world through the Kohaku River entrance. As will we."

Hoshiko looked up at the delicate girl in front of her, and felt pity for the great burden she was bearing of her own free will. _Most of this was my fault, too_, Hoshiko thought to herself. _I'm Princess Kurai, Princess Dark, after all._

With a softened tone, Hoshiko murmured, "Follow me."

Without hesitation, Hoshiko dived headfirst into the fountain and passed right through the dark, concrete bottom.

Chihiro closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and adjusted the stretchy mask.

"Goodbye, light."

-FWOSHHH-

"Hey, Chihiro, down here!"

Chihiro's eyes flickered open and she saw a dark-haired girl gesturing to her a few feet below. Breathing with the oxygen device, Chihiro paddled downwards and followed Hoshiko though a dark, narrow tunnel.

_Where are we? _Chihiro thought to herself, too amazed and overwhelmed to ask out loud.

"We're on the bridge between the living world and the spirit world," Hoshiko said, as if reading Chihiro's mind.

They swam in silence for a few minutes, and Chihiro was glad for the mask she was given; swimming through all this tunnel would be too much for normal human lungs. As they went deeper and deeper in, the water became colder and murkier. Chihiro had to hold Hoshiko;s hand and squish beside her, or she would have gotten lost.

"Almost there," Hoshiko whispered, "just through this final bend."

After a moment, the two teens surfaced, though Chihiro didn't feel the water become any lighter as they swam upwards.

"We made it to the spirit world. In your time, it's almost noon. Let's run to the station; we could catch the 12:30 ride to Swamp Bottom."

Without a minute of rest, Chihiro was dragged by the hand toward railway tracks. Together, they ran northward toward the nearest train station.

"Huff, puff, huff, puff…" Chihiro was out of breath. Hoshiko wasn't even red in the face.

"You sit down and eat. I need to buy us some tickets." In a flash, Hoshiko was gone.

Chihiro sighed and her stomach growled in unison. Sitting down on the platform and talking out a homemade rice ball, Chihiro began lunch; Random tears started streaming down her face as she took a small bite out of her meager lunch. The memory of Haku giving her enchanted rice balls to eat for strength was vivid in her mind; she had cried for unknown reasons then, too.

Returning from the ticketing counter, Hoshiko walked up toward Chihiro and saw her in tears.

"Hey, w-what's wrong?" Taking Chihiro by the shoulders and lifting her chin, Hoshiko looked affectionately into Chihiro's chestnut brown eyes.

"Are you homesick, Chihiro? Scared? But don't worry, everything will be okay," Hoshiko pulled Chihiro into a reassuring hug. She looked up and shrugged. Wiping off her tears and composing herself, Chihiro stuffed the rest of her rice ball into her mouth.

"Our train is here," Chihiro said, acting as if nothing happened.

Hoshiko gave a concerned looked, but then became serious again, overlooking Chihiro's predicament until later. The two girls locked hands and walked in to the one way train together, oblivious of their fates.

o0o0o0o

"NEXT STOP: SWAMP BOTTOM," the announcer called over the speakers.

Chihiro snapped awake, as she did countless times on the train ride. Hoshiko told her to get some shut-eye, but whenever Chihiro had settled into a nap, she would suddenly sit up, covered in cold sweat. The nightmare that kept reoccurring was of Hoshiko and her falling down a bottomless pit, while the Dark Lord took Haku, Lin, and Kamaji for soup in a huge cauldron.

_What a cliche dream_, she thought warily, as the train pulled up to the station.

Hoshiko gave Chihiro a look that said 'let's go', so they both stood up and left the vehicle. The train pulled away from the stop and Chihiro recalled important information: that the train was one-way.

_How are we going to get back? _Chihiro thought, but then quickly replied to herself, _Whatever, we'll figure something out. I have to this one step at a time if I'm going to do this._

Chihiro and Hoshiko treaded through the marshy field, glad for each other's company in the darkest of dark times. They had arrived at the station at around midnight.

About 50ft ahead, there was a small warm light. In fact, so warm in this dark night, it was as if just an enchantment or mere mirage.

"Come on Chihiro! Let's go all out!" Even though exhausted from the disruptive transportation, they sprinted as fast as their wary legs could carry them to the warmth beyond.

_I haven't been here for awhile_, Chihiro thought as they reached the doorstep. _I wonder how Zeniba is._

She gave a light knock on the door, and it was opened before she could knock a second time.

"Oh, come in children," Zeniba appeared, ushering them into the warmth of her cottage. "Please make yourself comfortable. I've been expecting you."

Wordlessly, the two wary girls made their way to the front of the fireplace and sat down.

"How did you know we were coming, Gramma?" Chihiro suppressed a yawn.

"Oh, dear Chihiro. One day, No Face was disappearing from the spirit world in a very unnatural way; he almost became Nothingness. Luckily, I had some herbal medicine that kept him from disintegrating, and I wanted to investigate his situation." Zeniba looked at Chihiro gravely. "I looked through my crystal ball and found out about the Dark Lord's conspiracy, and your part in all of this, too, Chihiro."

Chihiro nodded sadly, "Yes, it is quite a quest." Then she added confidently, "But Haku believes in me, and I will try my best to succeed this journey."

"Ahh…" A familiar voice came from the corner of the room. "Ahhh…"

"No Face!" Chihiro's face broke into a smile and she hugged him fondly. "You're still here, and very helpful to Gramma, I suppose?"

"Ahh…Ahh…Ahhh…"

"He said 'why aren't you afraid of me Chihiro? I'm a monster'." Zeniba translated.

Chihiro looked at No Face with a friendly expression, "You're my friend, No Face. Besides, in my world, some monsters are nice. Like Elmo."

No Face smiled, or at least attempted one. It was difficult to muster if you were slightly lacking a face.

"Ahhh…" No Face pushed a small loop toward Chihiro. It was a hand-made bracelet. A beautiful and intricate one at that. The one-finger-wide band was elaborately woven and embroidered with Chihiro's name, and the letters were colors of the rainbow. Around Chihiro's name was confetti, probably collected from her little soot friends, the Susuwatari. Then Chihiro noticed a little pink cloth from Lin's work uniform, a golden bead from No Face, and even the smell of herbal spices from Kamaji's boiler room. This was a true friendship bracelet.

"T-thank you so much No Face," Chihiro started, "and this time, I'll accept your beautiful gift!"

With a heartwarming feeling, Chihiro and Hoshiko were led to bed. "You need rest now," Zeniba whispered, "I'll tell you everything you need to know tomorrow."

Neither girl objected as they floated clumsily to the futons on the floor.

When Chihiro lay down to sleep, she slept soundly with no worries and no troubles.

_I guess friends are important_, she thought as she dozed off,_ 'cause you need them more than you credit them for._

**- The "Otaku Corner"-**

GreenMamushi: Okay, not action packed, but I promise to have action soon! Stick with me here!

2ManyShoez: Not a lot of action, but I like the friendship-ness. It's cute xD.

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Keh, friends are weak. You could only trust yourself… in America.

FlippinWonka: I-I w-want a friend…

GreenMamushi: Maybe you forgot, you _are_ our fiend…

FlippinWonka: You said 'fiend'

GreenMamushi: Yeah, I know…


	5. Chapter 4: Zeniba's Intelligence

**DISCLAIMER:**

GreenMamushi: *sigh* Since I don't know if anyone is reading this, I guess I might not update as fast as usual…

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Hey that's a bad habit! Plus, you said you would finish this story even if no one read it!

FlippinWonka: She'll finish it; I know she will… With the POWER OF YOUTH!

2ManyShoez: This isn't Naruto… And yeah, we'll cheer you on, Mamushi! Remember, you don't own Spirited Away anyway.

GreenMamushi: Thanks everyone…

**Chihiro and Hoshiko**

**Chapter 4: Zeniba's Intelligence**

Chihiro woke up tranquilly in the morning. She glanced at the sundial just outside the window of the comfy little cottage. It was just around 10:00 AM.

"Oh no, did I sleep in?" Chihiro turned to the other side and discovered that Hoshiko was out of bed. "I wonder where they are," she thought as she folded her blankets in a rush and went to look around. The cottage was much bigger inside than it looked outside. There was even a second floor.

Taking two steps at a time, Chihiro bounded up the stairs and ran down the hallway, but skidded to a stop when she heard a voice coming from a room she passed.

"Gramma Zeniba, what do you mean we have to take a trip to Yubaba's bath house? Can't we go straight to the Gate of Crystal?"

"No! To enter the Gate of Crystal, you need the Princess!"

"I am the Princess!"

"You are the Princess of Darkness, but we need the Princess of Light. She is at the bath house, currently working under Yubaba, waiting for her destiny to unravel. And it has finally come time for her to aid in saving the world!"

"How do we know it's her?"

"Chihiro knows her very well. They worked together when Chihiro was there to save her parents." Zeniba nodded and flicked the door open with her sorcery. A surprised Chihiro, who was leaning on the door, fell into the room with a crash.

"You heard everything, I presume?" Zeniba said sternly, but not unkindly.

"Only the part about going to Yubaba's," Chihiro answered. "Is Lin really the Princess of Light?"

Zeniba bobbed her head. "Yes, child, she is. And you'll have to persuade her to leave Yubaba's bath house. Since she doesn't know anything about her past, nor this quest, it will be hard bring her out. Even though Yubaba's work may be dangerous and hard, the bath house has been a home and safe place for Lin. She will probably laugh at your story and continue with her life."

Hoshiko frowned. It would be near impossible to get Lin to come and she was exactly the opposite of Hoshiko. How does the Princess of Dark and the Princess of Light travel together peacefully?

"It's already almost noon, children. I've already packed your bags, so please have a hearty brunch with me before getting back on your journey. Chihiro, can you go on ahead to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove?"

Chihiro nodded and walked out of the room. Zeniba slipped a thin and worn book to Hoshiko's hands.

"Here, this is a guide of plants, animals, creatures, and places. It will be a useful tool when determining the dangers you may face ahead, or a reference tool when crossing an unknown area. There are many more things you can use this book for as you may find out on your long, hard journey. Keep it close and use it well."

Hoshiko nodded somberly. "Thank you Zeniba. I will use it carefully and bring it back once to you this is all over."

The two headed downstairs for a pleasant meal, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening to them.

o0o0o0o

"Thank you for the shelter and meals, Gramma Zeniba!" Chihiro and Hoshiko bowed when they stepped outside of the cottage.

"You're welcome children. I wish I could do more to help you on your quest, but this is the best I could do." The children gave a final wave, and with fresh steps and full supplies in their packs, they set out across the field.

"Wait!" The old sorceress called out to the two small figures. "Maybe I can help you throughout your journey."

The two girls turned around in surprise and looked at the small women inquiringly.

"Take No Face with you. He can be of some aid on your rough Fate." No Face quickly glided out of the cottage to where Hoshiko and Chihiro were standing.

"Ahhh…"

"It's nice for you to come with us, No Face!" Chihiro grinned at the black cloaked monster. The burden of saving the human and spirit world was suddenly, slightly lighter.

**- The "Otaku Corner"-**

GreenMamushi: Sorry everyone! This chapter wasn't very exciting; I've been feeling stuck on the story, but don't worry, 'cause this mood will pass very quickly once the characters get into action xDD.

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: It better be quick *death glare*

FlippinWonka: I'm glad she can't beat me up for my lousy chapters; I'm in Japan!

2ManyShoez: She can't beat me up 'cause I'm already a pro-writer!

GreenMamushi: …


End file.
